In the Light of the Moon
by Luneth Refia
Summary: Luneth couldn't sleep. He thought that a little stroll in the moon would help, but he is NOT alone, and it would become a full fledged battle. My first fanfiction so don't judge. If you don't know that much about Final Fantasy you can ask me in the comments. A few reviews would be nice. Also there will be more chapters.
1. A Midnight Stroll

Luneth couldn't sleep. He snuck out into the light of the full moon, and noticed that he was **NOT** alone. Refia was standing there with her chocobo, talking about the adventures they'd had. Luneth tried to sneak back in but his knives rattling gave him away.

Refia spun around "Luneth!?" she exclaimed, "What are you **DOING** here!?"

Her chocobo gave him a death glare.

"I- uh...couldn't-" Luneth stammered.

Refia still looked downright murderous, and Luneth knew the scary attacks she was capable of.

"Need some help?" a voice from above said.

Noctis and Gladiolus dropped down silently.

"We know how scary women can get when they're angry," they chuckled.

Tifa and Elza dropped down behind Refia.

"Well, this looks like a proper battle," Gladiolus said.

Noctis's smile melted. "Then **FIGHT**!" he bellowed.

"3, 2, 1, **GO!** " Tifa shouted.

But before Tifa had finished counting down, Refia had already smacked Luneth's face twice with her staff.

Noctis's sword appeared and he strided toward Refia, casually swinging the sword.

Refia's eyes widened and she casted a Firaga, and it blew up in the boys' faces. Noctis, annoyed, found that he couldn't hurt her since she was wearing concealed armor.

Gladiolus slashed his sword down on Tifa, but she deflected it with her fist and punched him. Growling with annoyance, he tried to slash the sword across her legs but it only left a light wound. "You fool," she looked up at him, "What do you think protectga is for?"

"Aw man," he grumbled, "I really wish Gilgamesh was here."

"You called for someone?" Gilgamesh yelled as he fell from the sky.

"A mirac-" Luneth couldn't say any more since Refia had smacked him again.

"What is your problem, trying to kill me?" Refia growled, "I'm the one who healed you during our adventures. And know you call on your buddies to kill me!?"

"Look, I-" Again, Luneth couldn't say anymore, since Exdeath had helped the girls and casted an Alterna before Gilgamesh could use Divider.

The boys were all thrown off their feet except for Luneth.

Luneth was fighting Elza, and Elza looked bored. But what she didn't realize was... All the boys had full Limit Break gauges.

It was complete pandemonium. The girls and Exdeath struggled to their feet and used their own Limit breaks. But it still wasn't enough. Exdeath used the esper Shiva, and Refia used Carbunkle. Gilgamesh muttered, "Two can play that game." He evoked Ifrit and Luneth evoked Golem. The two parties glared at each other, until Prompto dropped down from above.

"Hey, why can't you boys be gentlem-" **BOOM!**

Prompto got blasted from both sides and he muttered, "I'll go then…" and he walked away.

Refia yawned and said, "I'm tired now...Let's continue fighting tomorrow."


	2. The First Blood

Luneth, after a nightmare of Refia chasing him with his own knives, he woke with a start and checked to see if his knives were still there. Fortunately, they were lying on the floor. He rubbed his eyes groggily and Refia's words came back to him. " _Let's continue fighting tomorrow," she had said._ Luneth picked up his knives, got dressed, and went out of his front door with a feeling of dread just to see Refia standing there with her chocobo, who also looked cross.

"Oh yeah?", Luneth said, "Who's the stalker now?"

Refia didn't answer, but _**all**_ of the Final Fantasy girls fanned out behind her.

"Care to repeat that?" Tifa growled, cracking her knuckles.

Luneth tried to back away while still facing them, only to crash into something…armory.

"Hey bruh," Gilgamesh said, "We got yer back, no need to be a scaredy-girl," he said, winking.

The rest of the boys fanned out behind him, except Ace.

"We don't know where Ace is bruh," Trey explained, "He's probably off with his friend Rem."

Refia had too, noticed Rem Tokimiya was missing.

"Ah, whatever," Tifa said, "We can fight them without _those_ guys." Then, all hell broke loose.

Gilgamesh Dividered all of the girls, and Exdeath's eyes narrowed and casted an Alterna in retaliation.

"Two can play that game," Noctis said.

He thrust out his hand and casted an Alterna. Although not as strong as Exdeath's, it was powerful nonetheless.

"Hey!", Exdeath exclaimed, "You stole my line!"

"Acting like little kids now?" Noctis smirked. Exdeath's eyes glowed red with anger and he Dualcasted Alterna.

"Seriously?" Gilgamesh groaned, getting to his feet. "You had to provoke Exdeath?"

Ace dropped down in ninja gear and looked around. He eyes rested on the sight of the number of boys sprawled on the floor. His eyes narrowed when he looked at the girls and he flicked his cards and sent them flying at the girls. They exploded in their face and they fell backward. Tifa got to her feet and with her hair smoldering, she evoked Shiva. ("Oh, damn," Ling muttered, "I forgot to cast protectga!") She casted it right after she said this and Luneth realized this battle wasn't going anywhere. They were all matched in strength. But Refia could see the bloodlust glimmering in the others' eyes. Refia had a silent conversation with Luneth and they decided to stop this pointless battle.

"Guys!" they yelled,"Stop this dumb battle!"

"I don't think so," a voice said from above.

Rem Tokimiya dropped down from below and looked at the pair of them.

"Thought you started this battle?", she said. "It will never end."

She brandished her dagger and leapt into battle, slashing and twirling.

Luneth's eyes turned away as he saw Noctis about to Warp Break the chocobo hugger.

"No!" Luneth shouted.

But he was too late.

He stared down at the broken form of Refia.


	3. Feelings

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8082d5402aa7e3463b8419dfb53afd8"No! Refia! Don't die!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29dc3d2236a1e7e293e51efb726edf05"But Luneth could already feel that she was dead, the amount of blood lost was too much, no one could survive that. Especially when there was more blood soaking her dress and pooling around her. The ground was colored a deep red, the blood coloring a nearby puddle red. Luneth could feel her blood soaking into his shirt and staining his hand, but he didn't care. Refia was dead, and the person he had considered a friend had killed her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9be90b073b995d9d3af58d38a2350910"Noctis's blade was still stuck in Refia. Luneth was going to kill Noctis with his own blade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cd1dfb7ae40caefc02b9ab6cdb98504"For once in his life, Noctis was scared. Luneth was as good as a fighter as he was, and he had lost his sword. Now Noctis was going to use the spell that he had always refrained from using: Death. He casted it on Luneth, but he didn't realize that the knife-wielder was resistant to the spell Death. Luneth realized that Noctis's Limit was tied to the sword, and the gauge, powered by Luneth's rage, was full. And Arminger was used on it's owner. Noctis was casted so deep into the void that he'd never return again. But there was another problem. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5248c6e86d74796da186a446834bd50b"Refia was the only one who had the spell Full-Life, and Noctis had the spell Comeback. Even if Luneth had not banished Noctis, he got the feeling that he wouldn't help. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="396d7b7b9ef1abebf5a2c8a23054bc86"Apparently Gilgamesh was "prepared" for every battle, but he didn't have any Phoenix Downs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dafa7e3c8f1cdb7d708bd566fcb6cf31""Gilgamesh? Can you do me a favor? Run to the Town of Mitra and get me a Phoenix Down."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f61a73a3b19bf9178ffec012436283"Gilgamesh joked, "Alright! After all, i'm "Gil"gamesh! HAHAHA!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2862ccc1bc1bf2a9ff0e6e7084340ab5""Very funny. Now go!" Luneth said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7685cfac381a289ec473e78b2c482f3"Gilgamesh lumbered off into Latius Woods, reading the map to the Town of Mitra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65ea295dedce7f3ceb656a5b8db32675"Luneth was left alone with Refia and her Chocobo. Her Chocobo pawed at the ground and nuzzled Refia gently, occasionally making nervous "Kweh!" s./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343e3829e30075bddac2b0d1161e23ab"Gilgamesh came back with some very bad news. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8264488543a07634886f6a7a1649e8d8""The Town of Mitra has been attacked! And apparently others too! In the confusion we can take a Phoenix Down, but we'll save the towns after Refia is revived."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5df7401195c49bd9af7d53c4f3d4c1e2""All right!" Luneth sprang up, hugging Refia to his chest. "Let's go save Refia!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="974307875ecfd9c21ae4b8abc0c4a675"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8ab276d4798b8e22b45f6c604cf89d6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I know this is a very short chapter, but the next will be longer. Don't hesitate to leave a review, but no foul language permitted!/em/span/p 


End file.
